beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander James
Alexander "Alex" James is a Superhuman superhero and the genetic child of Nolan James and the scientist Madeline Dyah. He joined the second generation of the superhero team Legacy in 2368. Biography Pre-Birth The actions of Nolan James went on into history, and after his death in 2117 the crime rate had increased through the years leading up to the 24th Century. After his family had not continued his legacy, a young Belgian scientist by the name of Madeline Dyah was working for Eagle Industries and realized of the great good Nolan James had caused and knew he needed a successor. Madeline travelled to America and went to Nolan's grave, at night she dug out the coffin and extracted some live DNA from Nolan's deceased bones and took it back to Belgium. She tampered with the DNA to impregnate herself and used Portaxian to place the child in an artificial womb to be genetically perfect in every way possible, after nine months, the baby as taken out of the artificial womb and named Alexander. Early Life TBA. Appearance Alex resembles a lot of his father in his prime, weighing and standing the same height as him. Alex has brown eyes and black hair likes his father, Alex has a fade haircut. Personality Alex is a withdrawn person and is all about freedom due to the way he was treated at his birth place Eagle Industries. Alex is against cloning and genetic engineering before a child is born due to him feeling it's stealing their identity. As a superhero, Alex is cold and violent. He strikes fear into his enemies and would go so far as to kill his opponent if they were deemed unfit to live, in his early hero career he was a "solo player' but later joined Legacy. After joining Legacy, he "lightened up" and came to the term killing was wrong and at night he would pray to the Architect begging for forgiveness. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology - James frequently exhibits superhuman abilities as a result of being genetically engineered to be the perfect human. *'Enhanced Strength' - James' physical strength is enhanced to beyond human, and is sufficiently strong enough to lift up to 4 tons. He has been able to perform such feats as stopping an enormous tree capable of crushing Jeeps from falling on a group of soldiers, curling 270kg/600 lbs, physically bend metal with his bare hands, physically downing The Wolf briefly, and grappling Arachnid-Man to a stand-still. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. *'Enhanced Speed' - James can run at a speed between 70-120km/36-75 miles per hour. When challenged, he's able to expedite "eight or nine blocks" within seconds and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. *'Enhanced Agility' - James' agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. This is also equivalent to Arachnid-Man as the latter was able to grapple him to a stand-still. He also has the ability to leap 54 meters/ 60 yards out in a single bound and 12 meters/40 feet into the air without a running start. *'Enhanced Reflexes' - James' reflexes are at superhuman level. His reaction speed is 40 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in short range from multiple gunners at the same time He can pretty much out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. *'Enhanced Stamina' - James' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begins to impair him. This kind of physiology grants him phenomenal endurance. He can even hold his breath under water for 12 minutes. *'Enhanced Durability' - James' bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 182meters/600 feet or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Enhanced Healing'' - He is able to heal broken bones and torn muscles "in a day or two", while bullet and knife puncture wounds heal in "a matter of hours" or "just a couple of minutes respectively. He has even healed from a broken neck, broken limbs and holes through his chest in a week. He has also become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Enhanced Senses' - James' senses have also been augmented. He can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. *'Enhanced Human Mental Process' - His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to; process information quickly, giving him an accelerated learning aptitude, a knack for quickly analyzing multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Abilities Master Martial Artist - James has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, muay-thai, boxing, judo and jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Master Acrobat - James' years of training have made him an expert in the field of acrobatics and gymnastics as well as a stunning aerialist. Indomitable Will - James is a very strong willed person second to none. He was able to suppress all forms of temptation including physical, mental, and sexual. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Legacy Members Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120 Category:Superhumans Category:Genetically Engineered Characters